Modern electronic devices that read optical disk information (such as DVD players, DVD recorders, Blu-Ray Disc players, and Blu-Ray Disc recorders) are becoming lighter, thinner, and smaller. Consequently, there is less design latitude inside the electronic devices, making it difficult to ensure enough space to install fans and ducts inside the electronic devices.
In view of this, Patent Citations 1 and 2 propose methods for improving heat dissipation in the holding space in which the optical disk is held, without the use of a fan, by using a swirl flow generated by the rotation of the optical disk. The term “swirl flow” refers to a flow of air that is swirled by centrifugal force from the center part of the optical disk toward the outer peripheral part, directly under the optical disk. Taking into account the fact that optical disks rotate at extremely high speeds of 2000 to 5000 rpm, it is useful to take advantage of this swirl flow.